Raising Nukenin's
by Zelach
Summary: My name is Kana, and my life officially sucks. Want to know why? 1; I have somehow become a LEGAL guardian of 10, teenagers. 2; I have to keep horny teenagers away from my boys, and girl 3; And I'm only 16. ::HIATUS::
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** I Do not own the following; Dairy Queen, WalMart, Dragons Oath, House Of Night, Kingdom Hearts 385/2 Days, sadly I don't own a ice cream cake at the moment. . . . and I don't own Naruto. . . _But I do own a Cloud Plushie!_

* * *

><p>Raising Nukenin's<p>

Chapter .1

Kana PV

"Wait, wait, wait!" I inhaled quickly as my dad stopped me. My cheeks were puffed out like those cute little chipmunks on TV and right in front of me was my sixteenth birthday cake, I know most parents would probably go to a bakery and make a order for a "super duper" triple layer cake, with you know the kids favorite flavor or whatever.

But yeah, my parents aren't that excited to spend THAT much money for a cake, so the alternative was a ice cream cake from Dairy Queen, but hey, who am I to complain? Ice cream is ice cream, and cake is cake! And I don't care what the hell you guys say BUT this was the best cake ever!

"Okay! Now!" I blew out the candles loudly, hopefully none of my spittle landed in the cake. . . . Ha ha, probably ruined it for my parents. During my big 'wishing' moment my dad had snapped a few pictures, he always said that pictures spoke more than words, in this case in was true.

"Oh, my baby girl is finally become a lady!" My moms warm arms wrapped around my shoulders as she tried to hug me from behind, I heard my dad take another picture a smile gracing his freshly shaved face, even though a few more facial hairs were sprouting. Those things NEVER stayed gone for long.

"Oh! We should have bought you a better cake! Me and your father are so sorry!"

Dad snorted when he went to grab a paper plate.

"Sorry my ass, I've told you and your mother, there is no way in hell I'm buying a thirty dollar cake, made of "Passion Fruit"!"

Oh god, I never should have told him about Zane's birthday cake, but then again he always lied about stuff, said he was a orphan a few months ago, but after talking to Alex, I know it was all a bunch of shit. People these days. . .

Mom and dad continued bantering back and forth about the cake, I thought it was silly, a cake is a cake. Well only if it was chocolate.

I cut myself a piece of the chocolate ice cream cake, thanking my dad for bringing me the knife and plate, as soon as I got my fork I was practically half way through my first piece, this was amazing! I will never look at a normal cake in the same way.

"Okay, shut up honey, it's present time!" My mom shuffled out of the room while my dad slowly ate his piece of cake. He wasn't much of a party person, unless the party involved his friends and drinking outside on the patio.

"Okay! Here you go! We hope you like them!"

She handed me the three wrapped gifts. Yeah, I don't get lots of presents but then again it didn't matter, I'm happy I got something! They always get what I really want, or my dad does, and my mom, but she'd rather take me out shopping, which was cool with me.

I tore through the first present which was a DS game, Kingdom Hearts 385/2 Days*. I squealed happily. "Ohmygod,Iloveyouguysso,so,much!" Embarrassing I know but I've been asking for the game for months now, even though the game was a year or two old. It's still Kingdom Hearts!

The second present was a book, I knew since it only had a bow tied to it, still they bothered with something. It was Dragons Oath** I grinned, I loved the author she was amazing! Already had her House of Night*** Series on my shelf.

And my last present was in a large plastic bag, which they probably bought at WalMart. Inside was, more presents, a Cloud**** Plushie, and a few rolled up posters.

I love my parents so much! I could almost start crying.

"So do you like it?"

I nodded happily. I already jumped from the chair to give them hugs my mom happily returned it and my dad, well he gave me one of those half assed hugs since he was trying to clean off the tables. I let go to return to my scrumptious cake. I cut another big piece off and walked happily to my room.

Before I could even make it to the stairs my mom called. "Kana!"

I sighed. "Yeah!"

She poked her head form the door frame. "What did you wish for?"

I grinned mischievously. "I wished for a baby boy, duh!"

I skipped to my room happily, while my mom stood their gaping like a fish out of water.

"B-baby! W-what! D-Dan! Did you hear her!"

"YES I HEARD! I AM RIGHT HEAR!"

I couldn't control it anymore, I burst into laughter as soon as I stepped into my room, oh god! They really thought I wished for a baby! All they do is eat, poop and cry, and then eat, pee, poop and cry! But they were still a little cute. . . .

Akatsuki PV

It was oddly a very peaceful day in the Akatsuki base, everyone was out of the base on missions except for Pein and Konan. Konan sat quietly in her quarters folding her paper, trying to resemble it to a bouquet of roses, which was easy if she used her jutsu, but sometimes she felt the need to use her hands.

Pein, who was pacing outside her door, was fretting uncontrollably, nobody was able to see this side of him, not even Konan, he knew that even though he possessed this body, the body was not able to prevent him from getting nervous so his emotions were, still, very clearly, able to be processed.

So fifteen minutes pacing outside Konan's door only worsened his nervousness.

"Okay Pein. You are a very sexy man, who has amazing hair, great body and, too many piercing's normal for a ninja or human, puppet. . . . Wait. . . ."

"Pein?"

Shit. . . .

He turned around rigidly giving Konan a very crocked smile, which was obviously forced.

"H-hi, K-Konan!"

"Hi. . ." She said it slowly and uncertainly. What was he doing outside her door, for over fifteen minutes at that. . . .

"Do you need something Pein?"

Oh crap! Pein thought furiously, this was his chance, conversation, conversation. . . . . .

"I think we need to go on a mission!"

Huh?

Konan looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "Mission?"

Pein nodded is head vigorously. "Yeah."

Pein was acting different today. . . He looked like the little boy she new when she was a little girl, nervous and shy. It was kind of cute when she looked closely. But of course she wouldn't openly admit this to anyone.

"Is that it?"

Grow some balls Pein! You are the god! You are the leader! Talk to the woman like a man!

"Well, yeah. . . During the "mission" I was wondering if-"

"You cock sucking son of a bitch-!"

No, no! Not them! _If there is a god who is far more superior than me, please! Strike that buffoon down!_ Pein thought frantically, praying.

Nothing.

"I'd do it if you'll pay me."

". . . . How much?"

Their was a moment of silence and then the screaming began once again.

"Are you fucking crazy! Who the hell would pay that much! I bet bloodies hair doesn't even cost that much to get done!"

Konan gave Pein a pat on the shoulder offering a small smile, which he hadn't seen in years. "What were you saying?" he felt heat rise to his cheeks, and his stuttering mess began again, even though their was loud cursing in the background he could rally.

"Uh, yeah, when we're out on the 'mission'-"

"Deidara-Sempai! Wait for Tobi! Tobi bought you some ribbons while in town!"

"I don't want the damn ribbons!"

"B-but, but, but-!"

Zetsu walked quietly besides Tobi as he was once again brushed off by Deidara. Who was fuming, for the millionth time, with Sasori chuckling in the kitchen.

"_Don't worry Tobi_, **if he wont take your gifts I can always eat him.**"

"No! Don't eat Deidara-Sempai he's just shy!"

Pein groaned internally. Did the world really hate him that much!

He cursed himself loudly inside. _Is that all you got world! Throw some more shit on me while your at it!_

"Hello~ We're home!"

"Oh shut up Kisame."

Kisame chuckled as he followed his semi blind partner to their respective quarters.

"Ouch, feisty today huh Weasel?"

Itachi growled lowly. "I told you not to call me that."

Pein's shoulder slumped ash e heard the last of his annoy members re enter the bass. Konan strained to speak to him over the loud chattering or. . . Screaming. He just rose his hand idly and walked back to his 'office'. feet dragging tiredly across the floor.

_Fucking hate this world. . . . . _

* * *

><p>Kingdom Hearts 3852 Days* = Game created by Square Enix & Disney

Dragons Oath** = Book series created by P.C. Cast & Kristen Cast

House Of Night*** = Book series created by P.C. Cast & Kristen Cast

Cloud**** = A character from the video game Final Fantasy VII created by Square Enix

Nukenin = Nukenin are missing nin (shinobi) who ran from their home village (nukenin Used in the title)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Let's see, I don't own Naruto, I don't own~ JC Penny's obviously, I don't own the song Where Them Girls At, and I don't own My Own Worst Enemy, or Christian Slater and as a side note, don't watch My Own Worst Enemy I thought the show was pretty lame.

* * *

><p>Chapter .2<p>

Kana PV

It was around 12pm meaning my 'exciting' birthday had ended. And I was sitting on my bed with my laptop in front of me, I was trying to catch up on the newest Naruto: Shippuden episodes, I had stopped watching the show for a few weeks and I was getting behind, sadly.

I was watched my laptop screen happily as Sora and Naruto argued with each other, and Sakura watching them in embarrassment. Yeah I was that far behind in the series. But who could blame me, I had insisted on watching Naruto THEN Naruto: Shippuden. Totally worth it.

And in total honesty, I was a Akatsuki fan girl. They were the most bad ass organization ever! I seriously used to be obsessed over them, but when I turned fifteen the obsession toned down, thank god. But I still freaked over them. I almost cried was Sasori died. . . . .

Okay, I had a few tears spill but whatever! Damn Sakura. . . . Yeah, I really hated that pink haired bitch. But the only way I COULD like her if she was her independent self, and toned down her beatings on Naruto and just gave up on Sasuke.

But then again, I could always dream. . . .

I shut my laptop and flopped back lazily onto my bead, I stared at the ceiling tiredly.

I wondered idly if my wish would come true, thinking back, it sounds really impossible. But then again, they say nothing is impossible. But mine was really, really, impossible. I giggled. Rubbing my face into the flat pillow.

Wouldn't that be something though, the Akatsuki, alive breathing people, who were my friends, now that would be something. . .

*~*~* Fear the 1 Week time skip! **:3 ***~*~*

Akatsuki PV

"Oh my god, how the hell am I supposed to make my money when I'm a fucking five year old!" Kakuzu exclaimed loudly.

"Oh fuck your money! How the hell do I make sacrifices to Jashin as a toddler! Wait. . . . . .Are their any orphans around here, they might work. . . .I just need a knife. . ."

Pein glared at the Jashinest in irritation. "Oh shut up Hidan." He only glared in return, Kakuzu was sitting in a tiny plastic chair fretting over his newly discovered financial problems.

Itachi was being his usual stoic self, which wasn't much of a change, Kisame was. . . .crying? Pein had no clue how to describe it was like he was laughing at the hilarity of Itachi being a five year old bishie and reminiscing about his horrible childhood.

Probably both. Sasori was. . . . . He had no idea what that man. . . Or er, child was doing. The red-head was occupied with a nearby Barbie, which had about half of it's hair length cut. Deidara was¾

"Shut up Tobi!"

"But Tobi doesn't want to be small!"

"Well you are so, shut up!"

"ZETSU-SAN!" Tobi wailed pathetically.

"_Oh god-_"

"**Not, now Tobi.**"

The two Zetsu's said tiredly. Yes, TWO Zetsu's, it may be hard to believe but it's true. Somehow, the two were their own being, with complete features.

"But Zetsu-San!"

The two Zetsu's shook their head in union. "_Hell no, do you have any idea how it feels like to have your tissue torn apart?_"

"**And then get the worst hangover of your life in the mix!**"

Tobi shook his head, but then replied cheerily. "No~ but Tobi has a bad headache too!"

They groaned, sometime talking to Tobi was like talking to a wall, and sometimes walls were more intelligent, with their signs and all.

Pein watched as the so called S Ranked criminals were bickering back and forth like children, and ironically they all were, how the hell could this happen.

"Pein, what the hell is going on?" He sighed as he heard the irritation leaking from Konan, she picked the most beautiful days to act like a total bitch. . . . . .

"And don't be thinking about calling me a Bitch you asshole."

Pein groaned again. Sometime's he had no clue on how she always new. . . . .But god, that's what he seriously loved about her. Not that he would admit it.

"Sorry. . . ."

Hidan snickered as he listened to Peins apology, he made a whipping motion with his hand. "Leader-san is so~ fucking whipped!" Even Kakuzu snickered as he heard, it was oh so true too.

Konan glared furiously at the Jashinest. "Oh shut up Hidan." He glared in return.

"Make me bitch!" Just as the five year old version of Konan was about to kick the hell out of the tiny Jashinest, the door swung open.

"Good morning my little Sun Flowers!"

Every one froze, staring shockingly at the women in the door way, she was rather large, for someone in her early 30's (or so the members thought) she had a large grin, and red chubby cheeks, she seemed absolutely ecstatic.

Hidan was the first to break the shocked stares of silence.

"Who the hell are you!" The women then scowled. "That is a bad word Hidan honey." She gently scooped up the boy, who was struggling greatly to get out of the fats women's grip.

"What the hell! Let me go! Jashin will smite you bitch!"

The women scowled. "Your mother must have a dirty mouth for you to pick up all that fowl language!" Hidan scowled.

"How the hell would you know about my mother!"

"Uh. . . Leader-san?"

Pein looked at Kisame wearily. "What Kisame?"

"Are you going to stop Hidan?" He asked curiously.

Oh yeah. . .

"Hidan, quit it already." Hidan stopped his cursing slowly, before settling with glaring at the woman, the woman beamed at Pein, crouching in front of him. "Now, you must be Pein." He nodded slowly. The women pointed to Konan. "And you must be his little sister, Konan?"

"What! Sister!"

Pein stared at the fat women in shock. "B-but! She. . . . Huh?"

The woman rolled her eyes, she stood up patting the non existent dirt of her pants, she smiled at the small five year olds. "Okay children! Ready to meet your long lost mommy?"

Kisame followed after the women, eyes sparkling.

"What the hell are you following her dumb ass!" Hidan yelled loudly.

Kisame ignored him, skipping after the women. "I knew my mommy was alive!"

Oh god. . .Pein thought miserably. Kisame has a mother complex. . . .

The rest of the Akatsuki followed after them begrudgingly. 'Were the hell were they?' Most of them wondered, aside from Kisame who was still in his own little wonderland. Their were three things everyone could agree on though.

1) Using chakra was practically impossible, for some unknown reason.

2) They were not in Amegakure anymore.

3) Pein was now Konan's sister. . . . . Great.

The women looked over her shoulder smiling still, Hidan silently pictured himself scarifying her to Jashin, and when she went to hell he hoped she got freaking violated. . . .

"So, how do you kids feel about flying?"

Everyone looked up confused, even Kisame came out of his happy bubble.

"Fly?"

Kana PV

I tapped against my phone in irritation, mom had dragged me off to the mall, much to my dismay, and god, you do not know how much I hate going to the mall. And what sucks the most is that were I live, we don't have a decent mall, we'd have to drive down to Puyallup to get near the super mall.

So~ I was sitting in some god forsaken area of JC Penny, waiting for my mom to finish her shopping.

My cell buzzed in my hand, I slid the screen up to see my keyboard, for the past hour I was texting, possibly my best friend. Me and Ivan knew each other for about four years already. We met at school when I was in either sixth or seventh grade, he was REALLY anti-social back then.

_**Are you guys still at the mall?**_

**Yeah. . . . Sadly, god how long does it take to pick a summer dress! **

_**Lol, sucks to be you! :P**_

**=.= I hate you so much**

_**Luv ya too, so when are you parents leaving for their honeymoon?**_

**I don't know, but does three months sound long?**

_**Yeah.**_

**Damn =.= Who the hell goes on a honeymoon for that long anyway!**

_**Uh rich people? **_

**Well we're not rich!**

**We're not! My parents just save lots of money so they can blow it on heir belated honeymoon's!**

Yeah belated honeymoon, my parents had to cancel their first since I was already on the way, so they still love using it as a excuse to go on long ass honeymoons. At least I get to stay home alone, every other time they left I had to stay with 'family'.

The last time they went I stayed with my Uncle Royce, nice guy, smoked allot though. . . .

"Okay, Kana what about this yellow one?" I glanced up at the yellow summer dress she wore.

"Pretty." She grimaced.

"Really? I thought I looked fat in this, what about the red one?"

I rolled my eyes "I thought you didn't like the red one?"

"I don't! I just liked the design!" I groaned.

God this was why I hated shopping, unless if it was with friends, then I could handle it. But with my mom, sheesh~ She could take forever sometimes.

My phone buzzed again.

_**Wow, nice parents.**_

I snorted at his comment, yeah my parents were nice, but when it came to my wants and desires it was wither to expensive, or just plain stupid, which was true! I admit it!

So many girls in here, where do I begin?

I seen this one, I'm bout to go in

Then she said, I'm here with my friends

She got me thinking and that's when I said

Where them girls at, girls at?

Where them girls-

A few of the employee's glared at me, shit. . . .

I answered my phone quickly. "Hello?"

"_Yes, is this Kana Dixon?_"

"Yes. . . ." Who the hell was this. . . . . I glanced back at the phones screen. *Unidentified Number* Man, why does this always happen to me. . .

"_Okay, good, my name is Amanda Highwind. I work for the International Adoption Agency-_"

My eyes widened. Why the hell am I getting calls from a adoption agency! If mom found out about this-

"Does this look good sweetie?" I nodded not even glancing at the dress, now was not the time.

"_-and we have some good news for you!_"

"N-news?"

"_Mmhm, it seems that five years ago you gave children up for adoption,_"

CHILDREN! HOLLY FUCKING JASHIN! Did I have a secret life that I didn't know about? Like the guy _Christian Slater _played on _My Own Worst Enemy_!

"O-oh? Uh well-" I gave a nervous laugh. "I don't remember ever being pregnant miss."

The woman on the other line giggled. "_Oh no need to be embarrassed sweetie! The good thing is that you are taking them in now, and they are very excited to see you!_"

"Oh?" Noises could be heard from her side of the phone, their was cursing and screaming? Oh Jashin, did I get the evil children no one wanted to adopt! Or did I really give birth? Pssh, I know I would've remembered the pain. . . .

"_Yes! We are at the airport right now, and we should be on our flight in a little while, so, expect us in a about three days!_"

Jashin I hated her cheery voice. . "Yes, but-"

"_Bye!_"

The line went quiet and I was left staring blankly at a line of dresses.

But what had just happened? Okay. . . I somehow have children. . . . Last I checked I was still a virgin. . . . .

My phone buzzed, another text from Ivan.

_**Helloooooo? You their?**_

I texted him back slowly, still trying to process what had happened a few seconds ago.

**Hey Ivan want to know something?**

_**Uh, sure? O-o**_

**I think I **_**was**_** pregnant.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Okay~ Lets see I still don't own Naruto. . . . (damn) and what else. . . . Um, I think that's it for now ^^; I do own Kana, Ivan, Alex, and Amanda!

* * *

><p>Chapter .3<p>

Akatsuki PV

Itachi sighed in frustration, Kisame was currently sleeping against his shoulder, snoring. . . Loudly, he had already gotten a few nasty looks from some of the other passengers on the _plane_. Who the hell glares at children anyway. . . .

Deidara and Hidan were snickering from a few seats next to him and Kisame, they all found it hilarious that Kisame drooled. . God this was humiliating.

While Itachi was trying to keep his dignity in tact, Zetsu was having a few problems of his own. Being split into two was always hard, especially when you had no idea how to refer yourself to in third person.

"_Okay. . . Stop talking-"_

"**When I'm talking."**

. . . . They glared at each other. Zetsu felt like strangling himself, which he tried to do already, but Tobi would always call over that stupid woman. . . .

Speaking of Tobi, who was taking a nap in the seat in between the two Zetsu's. The woman thought Tobi was the cutest thing alive, due to his hyper activeness. And how he wore the stupid orange mask still.

"_I said stop it, you idiot!"_

"**Make me you ass!"**

"_Ha! You just called yourself a ass!" _

The darker half of Zetsu scowled. **"Well you called yourself a idiot." **The two stopped arguing and just glared at each other. Neither blinking.

Pein sighed in irritation from the seat behind them.

"Why did I pick these idiots. . ." Konan gave his back a light pat, smiling at her partner.

"It'll be okay, Pein-Sama, we'll figure out how to get home in no time." He sighed again, right now he couldn't handle her PMSing. . .

He looked back up at her again, "How long have we been on this plane?"

She tapped her chin lightly, "Uh. . . I think around two hours?" How much longer until we land? "

Konan shrugged before settling back into her seat.

"HIDAN SWEETIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"GOD DAMN IT WOMAN! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

Pein didn't bother looking at what the Jashinest had done, instead Konan did, leaning into the isle she could see Hidan trying to reach over to Itachi, the Uchiha probably said something to piss him off. . . Again. And right now in his way was the lady, who was talking to a skinnier women who was trying to help calm Hidan down.

"Sit down you idiot!" Kakuzu hissed at his partner.

Hidan stopped struggling for a moment taking his time to glare at the penny pincher. "Oh whatever you say Kuzu." He mocked with innocence, batting his white lashes.

"Tch. ."

Oh boy, this was going to be a long flight, they could only hope the plane would crash somewhere.

Kana PV

I was pacing around in my room for about twenty minutes now, I took a five minute break earlier since I needed to use the bathroom. . . But that's besides the point!

I had children coming over here! I mean I watch over my neighbors nieces, cousins or daughters sometimes, and I barely lash out at them, but I swear I have a scarred lip! (Due to biting my lip, from trying to hold in the anger.) I have a short temper so I'm not meant to watch over kids!

I have no freaking clue what to do! Ivan didn't believe me! The jerk. . . He just thought I was messing with him. . . . . . The jerk. . . Damn already said that before. .

"Okay Kana! Deep breaths! This could all be one big joke. You were never the P-Word. You are a good saintly girl who believes in Jashin. . . ."

My bottom lip began tremble and I wailed loudly.

"I'm going to hell! WAAH!" I flung myself onto my bed rolling around.

"KANA!"

I stopped my fretting and wiped my eyes. I ran toward the stairs and jogged down, thankfully not falling in the process. "YEAH!"

"Get in the car!"

Yeah. . . . Commence the honeymoon stage. . .

"Sharon! Hurry up!" My dad yelled while he dragged moms large luggage case. I thin that was the second one now. . . .

**So many girls in here, where do I begin?**

**I seen this one, I'm bout to go in**

**Then she said, I'm here with my friends-**

I fished around in my pocket for the phone coming up with a gum wrapper, and- ah-ha!

"Hello?"

"_**Hey Kana!"**_

"Hey Ivan, what's up?"

"_**Oh you know the usual, back to school shopping and- Stop that Alex!" **_Alex was Ivan's little sister, I freaking loved the little kid, she was only seven years old but she was fun to hang out with, since I did convert her to Jashinism and Otakuism.

Ivan was really pissed about the Jashinism part thought. . . I wonder why?

"_**Ha! Sorry! Anyway, what are you up too?"**_

"Oh, I'm going to see my parents off at the airport, and then drive down to get a pizza or something."

"_**Pizza?"**_

I grinned. Sometimes Ivan would mooch off me, but thank Jashin he does, he's the reason I can't gain wait, since he eats pretty much most of my food. . . . The sneak.

I slammed the door shut when I was seated in the car, propping my feet up on the seat in front of me I continued my little talk with Ivan.

"Do you want to hang out with me and the pizza?"

"_**Yes, no, yes. . . Yes."**_

I laughed happily, at least I wouldn't be alone. . . . With my thoughts of children. . . .

"Sweet~ See you their be~otch!"

"_**Yeah whatever." **_

I snapped my phone shut, they still weren't here yet! My dad hated it when they went anywhere my mom took forever to get ready, I stretched forward to the wheel, honking the horn.

"Come on! The plane will probably be gone by the time we get their!"

Akatsuki PV

"Let go of me bitches!" Hidan yelled loudly at the group of stewardesses who were trying to pull him off Kakuzu who was trying to strangle the Jashinest from the ground. . . . .(A/N: Yes Kuzu is that awesome xDD He can try to strangle people from the floor.)

"Stop it!"

"Please get of the poor boy dear!"

"What the hell! How strong is this kid!"

"_Bet you Hidan will win."_

"**Naw, Kakuzu can kick that Jashin's ass, just watch."**

Zetsu watched as the two were fighting in the airport, lots of people were staring and the lady who had brought them here was trying to remove Hidan from Kakuzu, you could tell she was embarrassed.

At first sight the lady seemed to be nice and caring but a hour or two alone with the notorious Akatsuki, bamb, she showed them her true colors. . . .

"Psst~ Itachi!"

The Uchiha gave a glare to his partner. "What."

"I got candy!"

Itachi stared at the man. . . Boy, like he was an idiot, which he was.

"Candy?"

"Yes, candy! See!" He held his cupped hands to Itachi, which were in fact filled a few pieces of candy.

"And why are you showing me?"

Kisame pouted lightly. "Well~ The guy who gave me candy said he'd give us a cookie if I brought you with me!"

The Uchiha rubbed the bridge of his nose, which he made a habit of when he was irritated.

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Pretty please Itachi!"

"No."

Kisame gave the Uchiha the best pout he could render.

"Please~ Tachi!"

Itachi glared at his partner before sighing, he crossed his arms and huffed. "Fine, lets go to this guy and get your damn cookie."

"Yay~" He yelled happily, grabbing the young Uchiha's arms and dragging him toward the cookie wielder.

As the two partners walked off, Kakuzu and Hidan were still fighting except they tried to do that with glares since they were getting scolded by the lady.

Konan and Pein were 'planning' for god knows what and Deidara and Sasori. . . .

"Oh. My. God!"

"You two are so cute!"

"Is this your sister?"

"I'm not a girl un!"

"Sure. . . ."

Deidara glared heatedly at his partner. "Say that again puppet boy!"

This time Sasori glared. "Oh~ Real original!"

The group of girls around the two Akatsuki member were quickly shooed away, by the women who had brought them over here, if Sasori could recall right her name should be Amanda. . . . . Or Mandy. . . .

She sat down next to Sasori with a thump, she sighed loudly. "Good lord, your two brothers are little devils!" Deidara snickered quietly, while Sasori just smiled in humor.

"Yeah, they're always like that."

The lady huffed. "Well, I'll be glad to get rid of those two. . . . . Speaking of that. . ." Her voice trailed off as she looked around. "Were are your two other brothers?"

Amanda looked around more frantically for Kisame and Itachi. Before she came to realize. . .

"Oh my god! I lost the children!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto (never will) Nor do I own Cast Away, I do own this Airport! (Only in my mind Y.Y)

* * *

><p>Chapter .4<p>

Akatsuki PV

"Zetsu-San! Tobi wants-"

"_Shh!"_

"**Not now Tobi!" **

The Zetsu's glowered at their other half, they still were unable to speak as separate people. So they would somehow end up finishing each others sentence.

"_Okay, let's try—"_

"**This again. . ."**

The whiter half of Zetsu cried out in exasperation. _"For the love that is all green!"_

"**Shut up!"**

"Zetsu-San~!"

Zetsu sighed, both turning to the orange masked boy. _"What-"_

"**Now."**

Tobi squirmed in delight. "Tobi wants a cookie!"

"A Cookie?"

Tobi nodded again. "Over there! A lady was selling them in a stand!" He pointed a gloved finger at a little store inside the airport. And as he said, there was a woman selling cookies.

"_Can't you go—"_

"**Yourself Tobi?" **

Tobi shook his head vigorously. "No! Lady-Chan said not to go anywhere alone!"

Zetsu's darker half sighed in agitation. **"Whatever. Come on you two**.**"**

Zetsu's whiter half could do nothing but oblige to his darker halves command. Tobi grabbed both of the Zetsu's hand and skipped to the cookie lady. As they trailed after Tobi, the white side of Zetsu had the courtesy to call at Pein and Konan who were. . . . . Observing this new world?

"_Leader! Konan-Chan!"_

The two looked away from their observations giving the one outed Zetsu a glare. "What!" The two said in union. He snorted to himself. Sometimes they could be worse then himself.

"_Me and Tobi-"_

"**I'm going to!"** Called his darker half. The whiter side of Zetsu sighed. _"-are going to get a. . . . Cookie, so if the lady freaks tell her we'll be back in a minute or two!"_

Konan nodded and turned around, while Pein hollered back to them. "Get me a cookie too!"

Konan elbowed him roughly. "Ow! Oh! Sorry!" He said sheepishly as she glared up at him.

"Get Konan one to!"

"Okay leader-san! Tobi will get everyone a cookie!"

Pein sighed as the two . . .er three walked off. As he plopped back down into the hard plastic chair Konan continued to glare at him.

"What!" He cried out.

"You an asshole."

Eh heh heh. She must still be mad at not asking to get her one too. . . .

Kana PV

"Okay mom, do you have everything? My mom nodded smiling.

"You sure?" She nodded again.

"Okay, DAD, do you have everything?" He rolled his eyes at me. "Please Kana; what do you take us for?" I sighed again. I ran up to the big man and gave him a hug, mom joining in to.

"I'm going to miss you guys!" My mom giggled. "Oh we'll be back soon sweetie, don't worry!" I nodded, sniffling.

They grabbed their luggage and made their way to the boarding area, giving the lady their tickets, mom waved back at me and I returned the wave. "Bye mom!"

"Bye Kana! Be good!"

Soon they disappeared in the wave of people. I was now. . . . Alone. I stood there for a few minutes letting the feeling sink in. I feel like that guy on Cast Away. . . . Now I just need a basketball for a best friend.

My phone buzzed lowly in my pocket, fishing it out I flip the phone open. It was another text from Ivan.

_**So are your parents gone now?**_

**Yeah. I feel so god damn lonely!**

_**Lol. Now go get that pizza!**_

I sighed. Sometimes I felt like Ivan only used me for the Pizza. . . Which he did from time to time.

**As you wish master~**

_**xD**_

I flipped the phone shut, and started walking toward the entrance of the airport. I was gripping the truck keys like it was my life line. Cause if I lost it Dad would blow a gasket, and a blood vessel. . .

"Where's the candy! You promised us candy!"

"I knew I shouldn't have followed you. . ."

What the. . . . As I looked around for the source of screaming I saw a. . . . . Okay, the only way I could describe it as; was a blue fish stick. And the poor thing looked like it was about to burst into tears.

His friend beside him look absolutely bored. And embarrassed. Oddly enough the blue fish stick and kid wasn't what had me worry, it was the tall dark man who was talking to the kids. . .

Of course most people would look the other way, but not me, being the dumbass that I was, I slowly inched my way near Mr. Tall Dark and Creepy, and the kids. Just to make sure they were safe.

As I got closer I was able to hear the mans rusty voice.

"Don't worry, there'll be candy."

Okay, if I remember correctly, you don't talk to strangers who offer you candy, so this was a code yellow.

"R-really?" Sniffled the blue kid, who was drying off his previous tears.

His raven haired friend glared suspiciously at the stranger. "Then were is it?" I nodded in approval. The kid was smart.

"In the back of my van, all you got to do is come with me." The creeper said with a smile.

Code fucking red!

The raven sighed, grabbing his friend's hand he said. "Fine, whatever." That was when I snapped. I stepped from my 'hiding' spot and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"HELL TO THE GOD DAMN NO! PEDO ALERT! THIS MAN IS A PEDOPHILE!"

The security guards near the security entrance immediately ran over here. They whipped out their stun guns and yelled and the god damn perv. "Hands up dirt bag!" I heard one of his other security guard friend's snicker. The man who yelled first, snickered too.

"I always wanted to say that."

I glared at the man. "What the hell! Do your job you cop wannabe!" Their snickers stopped, and they went to arrest the pedophile. Who was glaring daggers at me. I glared back, but deep down I was like pissing my pants.

The two children were still standing there, looking around in shock. Poor things, they probably have no idea what was happening.

I kneeled in front of them, smiling. "Are you kids okay?" The blue kids bottom lip began to tremble.

Oh shit. . . Please don't tell me—

"WAAAAAAH!" He wailed loudly. I flinched. Crying children were not my thing. His raven haired friend sighed, and began tugging his friend away.

"Don't worry miss, he'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" I said uncertainly.

"Yeah." As they walked away, a loud voice screeched across the airport area. Echoing off the walls.

"ITACHI! KISAME! Were are you! Please tell me your okay!"

Well. That must be their mom.

I sighed in relief. At least they'll find her soon. But seriously, what kind of irresponsible parent leaves their child wandering in an airport.

My phone buzzed again in my pocket. I quickly flipped it open, knowing it would be Ivan.

_**Dude! What's taking you so long!**_

I snorted. Texting him back.

**Okay, you will not believe what just happened to me!**

Akatsuki PV

Hidan stared in bewilderment as Amanda fussed over a tearful Kisame, and a clearly agitated Itachi.

"What. The. Fuck." Kakuzu stared in amazement with Hidan. The two tots, sitting in the airport waiting seats.

"For once. I agree with you."

While the two nins watched the commotion around Kisame and Itachi. Pein and Konan had their own problems. . . .

"Look I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like you were inferior!"

Konan glared at her partner. "Really! Well hell it didn't sound like it!"

Deidara watched the two bicker excitedly. It was the only source of entertainment he could find within the confines of the airport. And it was slightly better than the drama on the TV. And he didn't understand the language they spoke. _**(lol Spanish xD)**_

Sasori groaned loudly as he sat awkwardly in the plastic chair. "How can you watch them argue! It's like a non stop marathon!"

"Shut up Dana! It's getting to the good part!"

Sasori looked expectantly at his leader, and co-leader. "What good part!"

When Zetsu and Tobi finally returned they were baffled by the commotion. Well. . . Zetsu was. Tobi, not so much.

"_What the-"_

"**-hell happened!"**

Deidara blinked in slight shock. When had they gotten back?

"Uh. . . Kisame and Itachi almost got raped . . . and. . . Konan-Chan is still pissed at leader."

"_Is that it?"_

"Um. ." He tapped is chin in thought. "Did I miss anything Dana?"

He shook his head muffling a no as he chewed his cookie. Courtesy of Tobi.

Deidara looked back at the Zetsu's, nodding. "Yep, that's it."

Deidara snatched the cookie Tobi held out to him. "Buzz off Tobi!" The orange masked boy skipped happily over to Leader, and Konan, handing them their respective cookies.

"Look Konan, I'm sorry!"

She glared at him, not bothering to answer. She bit roughly into her own cookie.

Pein sighed in exasperation. "What do you want from me!"

"Respect."

Pein smacked his forehead. "Look. Since this started with the cookie, do you want it?"

Konan stared blankly at her partner for a few moments before snatching the sugary treat.

"Damn right your giving me the cookie."


	5. NOTICE

To those of you who are still reading _Raising Nukenin's_, or are waiting for updates: I'm sorry to say that this story will be on a Hiatus.

I have decided to take a slight step back from Naruto FanFiction, and lean toward Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts. I hope you will still want to Subscribe to me and continue to read my new stories. If not than feel free to un-subsribe to me.

And as of now my FanFiction username will now be Zelach. So yes, there will be no more _Mari_Katzuki. That name will just remain on DeviantART, and possibly other sights. But from now on, I will be Zelach . If you wish to know why I changed my username feel free to look at my profile.

Thank you for those who have read through this notice.


End file.
